Kingdom Hondas
by Sheep-san
Summary: Her cousin from her father side wants her to be safe, but Tohru have a different idea. She doesn't want any protection. She wants to do what she needs to do. But what if she can't do it, and she have no choice but to ask for help. And what is the reason?
1. Chapter 1

hey, everyone who is reading this fanfic. i hop u enjoy it. this is my first fanfic. besides the one called,'THE PAIN OF TOHU HONDA'. i kinda have to change a few things, i would like 2 thanks & for review. if you're here reading this i hope u like it, that's goes for all u others readers to. this story will be a cross over with CCS (cardcaptor sakura)! but... i'm not sure how it done (imanges fruits basket x cardcaptor sakura, then out of no where, Akito shows up). Ah! eh.. oh well i will try my best.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

**Tohru's P.O.V. :**

It has been two days; That Rin has been staying with us. However, I will not give up on the curse and I know that Isuzu-san has been suffering from her past. I asked Shigure for permission three day before she came to stay with us.

_**FLASHBACK (3 DAYS AGO) normal P.O.V **_

_"Um... .Shigure I wondering if it was okay for Rin to stay with us?", Tohru ask as she was finishing wiping the table in the dinning room._

_A shock came from Yuki, Kyo and Shigure._

_"Tohru, are you sure you want Rin to stay here? Shigure asked. _

_"Yes, I'm sure that I want to her to stay with us and after all she in so much pain." Tohru said as her face began to make a sad face._

_The three Sohmas stared at her._

_"Okay, Tohru as long she doesn't destroy my beautiful home", Shigure smile and answered her question._

_Tohru smiled. _

_**END OF THE FLASHBACK**_

**TWO DAYS AGO:**

It was after school on a Wednesday when Tohru decide to bring the news to Rin and the Shomas boys came with her.

**In the Hospital:**

"Rin do you want to stay at Shigure's house for awhile?" Tohru asked as she sat on a chair next to her.

Tohru came with Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji. They all waited for an answer.

Rin was getting up and stares at the people in her hospital room and asked.

" Are you sure you want me to stay at Gure-nii's house?" giving Tohru a cold glare but a soft smile.

"Um... That is okay! You don't have to stay at Shigure's home if you want to?!, Tohru panicked with both of her hands were waving.

"No, it Okay. I want to stay at Gure-nii's house. After all... I need your help with you-know-what", Rin said.

"HUH? The four Sohmas boys were confused

"Okay then!" Tohru said as she was standing up." We'll come and get you tomorrow!"

Haru came over to where Rin was and gave her a hug and was the last one to leave.

**SHIGURE's HOUSE:**

Yuki P.O.V.:

Rin hasn't said a word since she came here. Rin is staying at Honda-san room. I think maybe she only talk to Honda-san and Haru too. I notice that Haru been coming over for a couple of days now...

**NORMAL's P.O.V.**

It was Friday morning at her school when Tohru decide to go shopping for some flowers and food. It is the third anniversary of her mother's death. _Tomorrow is going to be May 1_; Tohru thought if she asked Rin to come with her since the only thing is that she is allow to go outside is only for school. When Tohru got home from school (day off), she thought Rin was in

Her room and went to her room after she have given Shigure's his afternoon tea. Both Yuki and Kyo were out. Yuki is at a student council meeting and will be back before dinner Kyo was going to his three-times-a-day-training at Shishou's dojo. After Tohru had finished what she needed to do downstairs, she went upstairs to her room and there was Rin next to the window and stare for a long time, until Tohru knock on her door to tell Rin that she was here.

"Um... Rin do you want to come with me to go shopping for some food supplies, and maybe a treat afterwards? Tohru asked as she was putting her book bag on her bed. Tohru's bed was on the left side facing north and Rin's bed was facing south on the right.

"Why?"

"Well…"Tohru started. "Kyo's at the dojo and Yuki's at the student council meeting and Shigure is working on his new novel and it looks like that you are the only one that is free to come with me".

"Okay... I guess I can come with you on your little errand, but first let me get change and then you can change out of your school uniform.", Rin said as she began to grab some fresh new clothes that Shigure was kind enough to let Rin some money to go and but some new clothes. And Tohru left her room and went to tell Shigure-san the little errand.

**IN TOHRU's ROOM:**

When Tohru left, and Rin was done changing and look at her Tohru's calendar and there was a red marker circled on May 1st and thought,_" Is it some sort off special holiday for her or something?"_ as she left the room and headed where Tohru and Gure-nii were at.

**WHILE IN THE LIVING ROOM:**

"Shigure I just want to let you know that Rin and I are going shopping this evening and we'll be back before dinner, okay?" Tohru asked as she came down stairs and into the living room where Shigure was.

"Okay, Tohru and I will tell Yuki or Kyo that you and Rin went shopping and won't be back until dinner incase they come home early, that is. "Shigure said smiling, then Rin came in.

"Hey, it's your turn to change out of your school uniform", Rin said when she came in the living room and sat down next to Tohru. Rin was wearing a black pants, a dark brown blouse and a necklace that has a jade inside a square shape.

"Okay, Rin! she said, when she got up and went upstairs directly to her room to change.

**IN SHISHOU-SAN's DOJO:**

"Kyo, I think it time you head back to Shigure's house", his master and foster father to Kyo.

"Sure, Shishou just let me finished a few more kick and punches and then I'll leave the dojo", Kyo said.

After Kyo was finished with the kicks and punches and went to change out of his wet and sweating clothes into his school uniform. Just when Kyo was just about to leave when his foster father gave him a hug (i know it sounds weird).

"Shishou... " it was all Kyo could said from the stunned of his father hugging him.

"Kyo, do you know what will happen to you after you graduate from High School?" Shishou asked as he let go of Kyo.

"Of course, I know what will happened to me after I graduate from school.", Kyo answered, then he gasped.

"Does Tohru know what will happened to me after I graduate from school ?" he asked as he stare at his father and demand for an answer.

Shishou sigh and said," I guess there no point of keeping a secret anymore."

"You mean Tohru knew all along!" Kyo almost shouted.

"For how long since did she know this?

''Well since she had the scratch from Aktio during the summer. "Shishou said(a summer ago).

_"Wait... since she had the scratch from Akito during the summer", _Kyo thought and said "I'm going home!". And left.

"Tohru, I'm sorry I couldn't keep the many promise I had made to you.'', Shishou said as he watch Kyo body disappear.

**IN SHIGURE's HOME:**

"Bye, Shigure we'll see you later! Tohru said as she was leaving to the door with Rin by her side. She was wearing a pink blouse and a stripe skirt with all the Jyuunishi incudling the cat.

"Wait, Tohru could you think maybe buy me a dozen jelly buns?" Shigure asked as he came to greet the two girls a farewell.

"Sure, Shigure I will go a buy you some jelly buns", Tohru said

"Okay then!" Shigure smiled and said," Have a safe trip." waving his right hand.

**ON THE ROAD TO THE MARKET:**

Kyo was ran all the way from Shishou's dojo to Shigure's home until he sees two people head to his direction and slowly stopped running and began to walk, but very fast. As he got closer, he saw Tohru and Rin walking down the road. When Tohru wasn't looking she bump into Kyo and transform into his cat form.

_POOF! _

"EH?! KYO IS THAT YOU?! AHH! YOU TRANSFORM!" Tohru screamed and panicked and quickly grabs his clothes and Rin grab Kyo and went to an ally for Kyo to transform (the store to Shigure's home isn't that far).

_POOF!_

Kyo transform back to his human self and Tohru and Rin quickly turn the other direction while Kyo was changing.

"YOU IDIOT! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" Kyo yelled at Tohru as he was fully clothe.

"Apparlly, Kyo _you_ didn't watch where you were going, in other words you are the idiot!, Rin said in the destructive cold voice.

Kyo was shock in manga style

"Um, Kyo you're coming home early. Why?"

"Never mind about that! What are you two going anyway?"

"Oh, we were going to the market to but some dinner supplies and a treat and something else". Tohru said as her face began to be pale.

"Is it okay if I tagged along with you two, I mean I don't want anything to happened to you two". Kyo half hope and asked.

"Sure Kyo-kun!" Tohru said.

"If that's okay with you Isuzu-san?" Tohru asked and turn to Rin. Rin grunted with her hands and arms cross her chest. And the three left the ally and into the market store.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So... here's chap.1!! i hope u readers like it! please R&R!!! or I will not post the next chapter!!

Kisa: she... she going to need 5 reviews! (smiles proudly)

Hiro: yeah... 5 review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here chap.2!!! thanks for all who'd reviewing the last chapter!!!!

**CHAPTER 2:**

Kyo, Tohru and Rin went into the market store to buys some leeks and jelly buns and others supplies that need for dinner and for the rest of the month. After that, they went to the park. It was 4:30 P.M. The treat they have was ice cream. Tohru had the Chocolate, Kyo had Chocolate chip and Rin had Strawberry. Tohru thought it was a nice idea to buy two more ice cream cones for Shigure and Yuki. Just as they were heading home Tohru stopped and said," I need to go in this store quick."

Kyo and Rin just waited and nodded theirs head giving Tohru a sign of 'you can go in' and she went into the store. Kyo and Rin were curious about the store Tohru has just went in and they both look up and the sign and read _" The Beautiful Flower Shop"_ (i know it's sounds dumb, i couldn't think of anything else). As she said, Tohru came back quick with a bouquet of flowers in her arms and the three left and walk home. Kyo was curious about the bouquet of flowers that Tohru had just brought and was about to asked her she had stopped walking the three have arrived home (shigure's home) and thought he'll find out later.

"Shigure we're home!" Tohru said as she took off her shoes.

"Ah, you're home!" Shigure said and then gasped when he saw Kyo.

"Eh? Kyo, you went with them?"

"Yeah, so what wrong with that you stupid dog."

"Oh, nothing!". Shigure was smiling with that dumb annoying grin.

Kyo was pissed the cross-marked on his forehead.

"YOU ARE SO FULL OF IT", Kyo yelled and went up to his room stomping along the way.

"So any way Tohru-kun did you but the jelly buns I asked for?"

"Yes!"

Tohru said handing him dozen of jelly buns and went to the kitchen to get started on dinner it was 5 P.M. already.

"Rin can you bring these flowers upstairs to my side of the bedroom?" Tohru ask as Rin was about to go upstairs.

"Sure, Tohru." Rin took the flowers and walks to Tohru and her's room and said nothing to Shigure.

By the time Yuki, got home dinner was ready. It was 6 P.M.

"Wow!'' Yuki said as he came in.

" Tohru that smells good!"

"Thank-you, Yuki!" Tohru said as she set the last plate down.

Tohru smiled at Yuki and he did the same to her.

"Ah, dinner is ready!" Shigure said as he came in from the living room and sat down where he usually sits.

"Yuki could you go and get Kyo and Rin?" Shigure asked.

"Sure", Yuki said and turns and headed to the stairs, which lead him up stairs.

"Hey, Stupid Cat!" Yuki said as he enters Kyo's room.

"What?!" Kyo asked, he was lying on the floor.

"Dinner's is ready to be eat" Yuki said.

''Fine!'' Kyo said and left his room and went to the dinning room.

After getting Kyo, he (Yuki) went to Tohru's room to get Rin and knock on the door. Rin was inside when she heard the knock and open the door, Yuki was standing there and said," Dinner's ready." Then Yuki left and headed downstairs; Rin followed him after she closed the door. After they finished eating dinner, Tohru gave Yuki and Shigure theirs ice cream. Yuki had peach ice cream and Shigure had bubblegum. Then Tohru asked Shigure.

" Shigure-san is it okay if I go out Saturday?"

"Sure you can my beautiful flower!"

Shigure said and was smiling. Yuki and Kyo both hit Shigure in the face, but three times harder and yelling "YOU PERVERT!" Rin just gave him a angry glare.

"Honda-san, why do you need to go out that afternoon anyway?" Yuki wanted to know after he finished what he needs to do with Shigure.

"Oh, it's the third (made that up) anniversary of mom's death!" Tohru said proudly with a smile.

The three sohmas boys quite, while Rin was confused and asked," When did your mom died?"

"Oh... um... on May first which is on Saturday!" Tohru said happily which she doesn't want them to see her in pain.

"Oh...", it was all Rin could say.

"As always I'm coming with you to see your mother." Yuki said with a smile.

"I'll come too", Kyo said.

"I'll come too, it's not like I have nothing to do." Rin said.

"And I will come also!" Shigure said and smile brightly." It's a good thing that I have just finished my next novel!"

Tohru was very happy that she was about to cry.

"Thank-you, thank-you so much I know mom would be happy!" Tohru said happily.

It was 9:30 at night and they all went to bed.

**IN THE MORNING:**

Tohru woke up. It was 5 A.M., took care of her self, change into her school uniform and went to the kitchen to cook breakfast. When Rin woke up and it was around 5:30 A.M. and changes to her school uniform (she goes to a different school than Tohru and the rest of the gang) and went down stairs. When she got to the kitchen, Yuki was half-asleep walking in his uniform, Kyo was outside doing his martial arts, Shigure is reading the newspaper and drinking his morning tea and Tohru was setting the food on the table.

"Ah, Isuzu-san you're up in time we were just about to eat!", Tohru said looking up to see Rin by the door smiling at her.

Kyo came in, went to change into his school uniform, and woke up Yuki

"Hey damn rat! It time to eat you spoil rich girl!"

Kyo said when he remembers the line that someone told him over the trip. (volume 12) And Yuki snapped out of his sleeping and gave Kyo-kun a punch in the cheek, which send him flying into the backyard. After they ate the four teens gathers theirs things for school said good-bye to Shigure and headed to school. It was almost 6:30,school doesn't start until 7A.M. Rin went the other direction where her school is and Tohru and Yuki wave good-bye, the three people headed to their school.

**HIGH SCHOOL:**

As Tohru, Kyo and Yuki enter the gates, her two best friends Hana and Uo greeted Tohru, while Kyo went ahead to the classroom and Yuki went to the office of the student council room.

"So, Tohru it been 3 years since she been gone, huh?" Uo said as they went to their classroom.

"Yes... it's been three years since she wasn't able to be here with us" Hana said in a montone voice.

Uo and Tohru sweat drop.

"Anyway, Tohru is Price Charming and Kyon coming with us again?"

"Yes!" Tohru answered. "And Shigure is coming too and someone else too."

"Someone else's" Uo repeated out loud so Tohru can hear her.

"Ah, I will show you when you meet her tomorrow afternoon."

Hana and Uo meet all of the Sohmas, except Rin.

A few hours past and it was lunchtime, Tohru and the gang (Kyo, Yuki, Uo, Hana, Haru and Momiji) ate outside which was beautiful day.

"Hey, Tohru do you have anything plan for tomorrow?" the bouncing bunny, Momiji asked Tohru.

"Yes" Tohru answered Momiji question. " In fact Hana, Uo, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and I are going to visit my mom's grave tomorrow"

There was silence.

"Momiji, Haru how would you two like to visit her grave this weekend?" Tohru asked as she took a bite of her rice ball.

"Sure." came from Haru, "Okay!" came from Momiji.

DING DING DING DING!

"Oh there's the bell, Momiji, Haru we'll meet you at Shigure's home!" Tohru said as she finished throwing her wrapper in the trash.

Haru and Momiji both nodded theirs head and headed back to their classroom and the same goes to Tohru and the rest.

School ended, Tohru, Kyo and Yuki got theirs book bag and walked from school to Shigure's home. When they got home, Tohru spotted twelve pairs of shoes she knows one was Shigure's and the other three was Haru's , Momiji's and Rin's.

_"But how can there be more?"_ Tohru thought and went to the living room, both Yuki and Kyo followed her wondering the same thing .

When they enter, the room was fill with Sohmas. Kisa, Kagura, Hatroi, Hiro, Haru, Rin, Ayame, Shigure, Ristu, Momiji, Rin and Shishou were all in the living room.

Kisa was the first one to spot Tohru, ran to her, and said "Onee-chan!" (big sister) hugging her. Then everyone else was turning to Tohru.

Yuki, Kyo, Tohru was stunned and couldn't say anything. Then Tohru spoke, "Momiji, Haru what's going on? I thought to meet you tomorrow."

Tohru asked as she was sitting down, while Yuki and Kyo was leaning aganist the wall.

" Why is everyone here?" Tohru wanted to know and was very confused.

"Oh! That's because when we got home (Shomas Main Estate)." Momiji said.

"We, Haru and I thought we could invite everyone to see Tohru's mama!" Momiji's hands were up in the air and were smiling. Everyone sweat drop.

"I can see that." Tohru said.

"Anyway can all of you wait, I want to change out of my school uniform."

Everyone in the room nodded his or her head and she, Yuki and Kyo went to theirs room and change into something comfortable. Yuki wore a Chinese shirt with gray pants, Kyo wore a white t-shirt and a army like pants(the one that Tohru was wearing in vol. 1-2) and Tohru wore a blue blouse with a dog necklace and a pink skirt with each of the Zodiac on each row.

" And now where were we? Oh, yes I remember! Momiji did by 'everyone' did you bring Aktio and Kureno?" Tohru asked as she was sitting down on the couch next to Kisa and Momiji.

''AHH! I'M SORRY!! TOHRU!!!" Ristu yelled and was running around the living table.

_"Oh, great not this again!"_ The thought came from all of the shomas except Momiji and Kisa.

"SHUT UP!!!" Hiro said.

" Now, now Hiro-chan clamed down" Tohru said as she was standing moving both of her hands between Ristu and Hiro.

"Shut up, stupid women. You are not my mother!"

"HIRO!" Everyone in the room yelled at him.

" What?!"

" What do you mean 'What?!' " Kyo yelled at Hiro about to hit him on the head.

" Stop!!" Tohru was standing up.

"P--Please no fighting not today!!" Tohru head turned the other way. There were silence, then there was a knock on the door. Momiji went and answered the door.

"Hello! I was wondering of Kyoko was here?" said the visitor, it was Tohru's grandfather.

"Hello, grandfather---" Tohru started to say until she saw someone behind her grandfather, it's was a man in his mids-20 and his hair matches just like her mother's... Kyoko.

"It's been a long time, Rukit." the man said as he went inside the house and closes the door behind him.

"Why are _YOU_ here!!!?" Tohru shouted, her hands clutching together and her bangs cover her eyes, she taking 3 step back. Sohmas were stunned that Tohru was yelling at the man.

"Why what's wrong of me being here, Rukit? Can't a brother see his little sister?" knowing this would happened.

"SISTER!!!" the sohmas said in unison.

"You are not my brother, you never were!!!" Tohru said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Knock it off!!!" the man shouted, he couldn't stand tears even of it was from his sister. So, he went to Tohru and tried to hug her.

"Don't touch me! Don't come near me!!" moving him away, but the man didn't give up he tried again, but this time Tohru shoved him.

"Blaze! If she doesn't want to be hugged, than don't hug her!" Rukio (Tohru's grandfather name, made it up.) said as he stepped between the two sibs.

"Kyoko, no... Tohru come here." Tohru came to her grandfather and he hugged her. Tohru's eyes dried by her grandfather's hand.

"Grandfather, tell me why is he here?" still hugging.

"Why don't you asked him yourself?" Rukio said as he relased the hug and look at Tohru.

"Fine." It was all Tohru could say. Then Tohru looked at the Sohmas, forgetting that they were there. Tohru sighs and said.

"I guess I should tell you all..." Tohru said as she went to the kitchen and took out a pot and began to boiled water for the tea, for their unexpected guest and came back to the living room.

"Tell us what? " Shigure asked as he and the sohmas and the guest followed behind her. Tohru went to the couch and sat down followed by her grandfather and then Kisa, Momiji, Kagura and Rin. While the rest of the Sohmas sat on the floor, the man leaned on the wall.

"In the Honda family when the daughter of the throne turns 18, she will have to go back to the palace and take her rightful place as a princess." The man said as he saw everyone in the room waiting.

"Wha? You're a princess Tohru?!" Momiji said as he looked at her.

"Yes... she's the princess of Honda Kingdom." Rukio said. Everyone in the room looked at Tohru. There was silence, you could only hear the heat from the pot. Tohru got up and went to the kitchen and came back with tea for the guest and shomas, while the kids have hot cocoa, the time was 6 o'clock.

"Tohru?" the man asked as he went over and touch her shoulder.

"I thought I told you not to come near me, Blaze." Tohru said as she stood there looking at him.

"Give me a reason why?" he said as he stood there, the room was silence.

"Ok, here's one. Being gone for 2 years and not calling or contacting me!!" Tohru said as she punch him in his face. But before she did it, he caught it, gripping her right arm.

"Heh... I should knew that you would catch it." Her voice was low that the man grard was down and she kicked him on the leg. The man let go of Tohru's arm and grabbed his right leg and wince. While Tohru tried to go upstairs, but before she reached the step, she was turned into a puppy, but her clothes were still on her, but they were turned into the size of a puppy.

" GRANDPA! WHY NOW?!" Tohru said as she came back in her puppy form.

"Aww... Onee-chan is cute!" Kisa said as she lift Tohru from the floor & put her on her lap.

"Kisa... I would be careful if I were you." Rukio said.

"Don't worry Kisa, I won't bit you." Tohru said as she lick Kisa's hand & giving her grandfather a glare.

"Good now that, Rukit stop yelling I can finally introduce myself." the man said, as Tohru give her brother a glare and muttered a spell. Then he was turned into a cat.

"Hey!! What's the big idea of turning me into a cat!! You know I detest cats!!" looking at Tohru with his clothes on him, but a cat size way.

"Eh... I don't know I guess it would be more fun if they see you in a animal form." Tohru said as a smrik was on her face.

"Enough you two!! You can fight it off later!" Rukio said as he glare at his grandkids.

"Umm... excuse us." Yuki said.

"Yes... Yuki?" Ruki said

" I just want to let you know that it's pasted dinner." Yuki said as he pionted at the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was already 7:30 P.M.

"You know, now that you mention it, I'm kinda hungry!" Blaze said as his stomach growled in his cat form. Tohru sighed, while everyone sweated dropped.

"Anyway, everyone this is my older dumber, annoying, self-centered brother, Blaze Honda."

"HEY!! Who are you callin' a 'dumber, annoying, self-centered'?!"

"And dumber, annoying, self-centered brother, this is the Sohmas Family."

"Now if you excuse me..." Tohru jump off of Kisa's lap, said something and turned back into her 18 yr-old self.

"... I need to go and make dinner." Tohru said as she left and just as she was out the living room door, she collapes.

"Tohru!" her brother yelled as he whihpers the magic wortds and turned back into him self and went to where Tohru collpas...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so... how u like it? if u do please review and i will need 5.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok! Here's the age of the Sohmas and some of the new characters! Thank you for those who reviewed the last two chapters! . and I'm sorry... if this chapter confused you reader... I meant the characters to be older. and that I kind of changing the title, so I don't get mix up with my other fanfic... that has the same title.**

**Sohmas:**

**Kisa & Hiro: 14**

**Momiji & Haru: 17**

**Tohru, Kyo, Yuki: 18**

**Kagura: 20**

**Momo: 13**

**Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Kureno: 31**

**Akito?**

**Ristu: 30**

**Rin: 19**

**Blaze & Rukio: 22 & 67 (?)**

**Hondas:**

**Takuya & Haine: 6**

**Zero, Ai: 14**

**Sona, Toshiki, Aya: 18**

**Tiko, Ryokka, Riko: 30 **

**Hatsumi: 20**

**Chapter 3: The Uninvited Guests**

**Previously:**

_"HEY!! Who are you callin' a 'dumber, annoying, self-centered'?!"_

_"And dumber, annoying, self-centered brother, this is the Sohmas Family."_

_"Now if you excuse me..." Tohru jump off Kisa's lap, said something and turned back into her 18 yr-old self._

_"... I need to go and make dinner." Tohru said as she left and just as she was out the living room door, she collapse._

_"Tohru!" her brother yelled as he whispers the magic words and turned back into him self and went to where Tohru collapse..._

**Now:**

"Tohru!" Blaze yelled as he went to where Tohru collapse, putting his hand on her head to see if she had a fever. And she did, it was hot that Blaze had to remove his hand away from Tohru's head and he put both of his arms under her in order to carry her. He carried her to the living room, sat her on the couch.

"She has the fever, does she?" Rukio asked as he came back with a small cold cloth and put it on her head, Tohru moan and shakes her head back and forth, she was having a nightmare. Blaze nodded his head, then hear a grumbles of stomach over the silence.

"I guess it take-out huh?" Shigure said as he went to the hallway where the phone was and dial the number.

**In Tohru's Nightmare (tohru's pov):**

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I stood in the dark.

Suddenly a rush of wind came, I covered myself, with my arms over my face, closing my eyes. Then the wind died, I put my arms down and opening my eyes slowly...

"Ah!" I said as I looked where I was, I was floating in the air, the area around me was dark and fire was around me. Then I looked closely at the area around me... it was the Kingdom.

"What's going on here? Why? Why is this happening here?" I said to myself as I soared to my kingdom. Then I looked closely at the person who was trying to make a portal to... Shigure's house. There was a total of eleven people who went trough the portal(10 went in, one went to get something), except for one who about my age was running to a small child's room and grabbed a teddy bear that had on a oniigirl t-shirt on it. Then I realize who that person was it was Sona!

"Sona!" I said as I flew to him, but he didn't hear me as I was invisible, he past me and whisper, "Rukit we're coming!"

"Sona!!" I said as I tried to grabbed him but the portal disappear and so was everything else. Then I realize that I was back to where I was before, in the dark.

"You're here." said a voice.

"Who's there?!" I said as I looked back and forth to find where the voice was coming from.

"It's been a long time, Rukit... running away like that for three years."

"Who are you?! Do I know you?!" I asked as I walked back and forth, panting trying to find the voice.

"I am your soon to-be-husband." said the voice as the dark began to close around me.

"Wait!" I said as I ran to where the voice was, reaching my arms out breathing hard.

**End of Tohru's Nightmare and onto Normal pov.**

"Wait!" Torhu said waking up from her nightmare, her arm was reaching out, breathing, startling the Sohmas, Rukio and Blaze. Who was waiting for Torhu to wake up, they all ate, the time about 9 o'clock.

"Tohru it's alright, it just a nightmare." Ruiko said as he went over to her, removing the cloth that was on the floor.

"Tohru are you alright?" Blaze asked as he went over to her.

"Sona..." Tohru said as she got up and went to the front door.

"Huh?" Blaze asked looking at Tohru, following her.

"They're here." Tohru said as she open the door, there stood eleven people, a small child was holding a teddy-bear that had on oniigirl t-shirt, ran to hugged her. Another ran to her too. They looked like they are at least six years old.

"Ru..." the child said as he hugged her, his arms was wrap around her right leg.

"Rukit!" said another child, her arms wrapped around her left leg.

"Hey. There, there, Takuya...Haine." Tohru said as she bended down to reach the height of the two kids, and hugged them, then released them.

"Everyone is here... come inside it must been a long journey." Tohru said as she stepped aside letting the other eight people inside.

"Thank you. Rukit." said a women who was in her mids- thirty's, her hair was dark brown and her eyes were brown.

"It's nothing at all, Ryokka." Tohru said as she smiled and lead them to the living room.

"It's been a long time, Rukio." said Ryokka who saw Ruiko smile.

"Hai, it's has been a long time." Rukio said, smiling looking at the guest that had just arrived.

"Onee-chan... we're hungry!" said Takuya and Hanie whose stomach was growling.

"I guess you all are hungry, hai?" Tohru said as she looked at the guest, whom had nodded his/her head with embarrassment.

"I'll make some pancakes right away!" Tohru said as she went to the kitchen and started to cook dinner and some tea to the guests.

"We wanna help too!" said Takyua and Hanie who followed Tohru to the kitchen, then shortly after Kisa and Momo went to the kitchen to help out Tohru.

"Here's the tea!" Kisa and Momo said in unison as they both came to the living room where each of them handed out the tea to their family members and to the guests. Then Hanie came in to tell that cousins that the food was ready to be eaten, "Food! The food is ready!"

Hanie and her cousins followed her to the dinning room where Tohru and Takyua were waiting for them to come and eat. They ate quietly, after eaten dinner, Tohru, Aya and Kagura clean up. It was late, it was 10 o'clock.

"Tohru who are those people?" Momjij asked as he saw them come back.

"They are my..."Tohru said as she tried to explain to the Sohmas about her mother's family.

"We are her cousins." said a girl who looked like she was Tohru's age, her name was Aya. Her hair was in a ponytail and it was light brown and her eyes matched her hair, too.

"C-c-cousins?" Kagura asked as she looked at them.

"But I thought you already had cousins?" Yuki asked.

"Hai, I do, but they are on my father's side... they... never accepted me. They thought I was adopted, someone's else child..." Tohru said in a sad voice as she looked down, a small tear escape to her eye.

_Plip Plip Plip (a/n: sounds of tears)_

"Why... why is that... why did they had to say that..." Tohru said as more tears began to rolled down her eyes, her hand were turn into fists, she began to shake. Sad faces were show on the Sohmas and Hondas.(a/n: no clue, thought of it. sorry if it was lame, that was i thought)

"Ruru?" Takyua said as he went over to Tohru and hugged her, followed by Haine. One by one, a family member of Hondas came to her, hugging her.

"Thank you, everyone." Tohru said as she hugged them back.

"It's nothing, Rukit!" Blaze said with a smirk.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" Tohru said as she kick him on the side of his leg.

"Oww!" Blaze said as he grabbed his leg that was kick, hopping like a rabbit. Laughing was hear around him.

"How come Haine gets to say it?!" Blaze asked as he pointed to Haine, who stoke out her tongue and hugged Tohru's leg.

"Because she and Takyua are younger, and you are older than them!" Tohru said.

"Then how about we called you inukat." Ai said laughing.

"No way, Ai!" Tohru said as she shoted a glace at her.

"How come?" Zero asked and continued, "I mean it's the year of your Zodiac and all... an the way of your liking of nekos."

"Still no!"

" How about oniigirl?" suggested Takyua. Everyone stares at him.

"Why? That's a dumb name, I ever heard!" Sona said as he went over to Takyua and bonk him on the head.

"Waaaaahhhhhhh!! Onii-chan hit me!" Takyua said as he pointed to his older brother, Sona.

"Sona?!!" yelled the whole Hondas, including Tohru. While the Sohmas was stunned to see, the activity's was like theirs.

"What?"

"What do you mean what, you dumb cat! You should know better than to hit your little brother!" Toshiki said as he punch him in the cheek, sending him flying to the backyard.

"Damn it! Tell that to yourself!!" Sona said as he came back, punching him, but he dodge it and kick him in the stomach. Sending him to the backyard... again.

"Now, now! Toshiki is that the way to treat your Nii-san!" Tiko said as he went to his younger brother, laughing and hugging him.

"You know I think it was better if we had left you at home...!" Toshiki said as he grabbed his brother and flipped him over, but before he made to the floor, Tiko chuckled.

"Not fast enough!" Tiko said as he grabbed Toshiki and flipped him over.

"Crap!"

_Thump! (a/n: sounds of hitting to the ground)_

"One point for the Snake, and zero for the rat!" Zero said, kneeling down to Toshiki to see if he okay. Then after a while, Toshiki got up.

"My Love are you alright!" said Hatsumi who ran to Sona, she has big lively gray eyes and her hair was tan color like.

"Damnit! I'm fine! Just get of me! Will ya?!"

Then a cross-marked appeared on Hatsumi head, she grabbed Sona and began to kick and punch him.

"Sona, you meanie!! How can you say that when we're about to be engaged!"

"Hatsumi! Knock it off!! You're killing your soon-to-be husband, here!!" sang Riko. Then Hatsumi snapped out of it and saw Sona on the ground all battered and beaten up.

"Oh! My Love, who did this to you?!" Hatsumi said as she hugged Sona.

"Uhh…." Were the only words you could have hear from him.

"You did." said the Hondas and Sohmas in unison.

"I'll go and get the first aid kit." Tohru said as she sighs and went to the hallway to find the first aid kit. It was like she was use to this.

"Hatsumi! Why did you have to do that?!" Sona said Hatori was bandaging as up and Tohru was bandaging Toshiki up.

"Well... it was your fault for not calling me... when you went training with Master!" Hatsumi said.

"You still hanged up on that! That was over a year ago, let it go women!" Sona said as he moves far away from her as possible.

"But we are engaged! You promised me!"

" Yeah, right!! That's because you were gonna kill me if I didn't!" Sona said as he gave her a mean look and looked at his left arm where the white and brown bracelet.

**Small Flashback:**

_'Young Sona moving back from young Hatsumi who was holding a bucket of cold water and a big giant boulder, with an evil smile in her face.'_

**End of Small Flashback**

"Yeah... but I told you I was sorry!" Hatsumi exclaimed.

" Would you two lover birds, knock it off! I'm sensing something!" Tohru said as she looked over Sona and Hatsumi and closed her eyes. Then her eyes snapped back open.

"What's is it?" Rukio asked as he saw Tohru's eyes' open.

" Keniji... he coming!" Tohru said as she to use a protective spell.

_Angel of heaven hear my plead,_

_protect me from the person_

_whom I hate_

_Earth and water!_

_Released!!_

" Whoo! And just in time too!" Tohru said as she sat on the couch.

"Um... Tohru who exactly is Keniji?" Shigure asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Ryokko asked as she looked over the Sohmas. They all nodded their heads.

"Kenjij is-- how should I put this..."

"Here's one! He's a jerk!" (aya)

"A pervert!" (hasumi)

"A Baka!" (sona)

"A imbecile!" (ai)

"A meanie!" (takyua)

"A bastard!" (toshiki)

"A demon!!" (hanie)

"Umm... Hanie. A demon?" Zero said as he looked over to Haine.

" Hey! It sounded like fun, so I joined in!" Haine said as she laughed and everyone sweat dropped, then out of now where a blue flashes appeared and there stood, Kenjiji.

"Well, well how's my soon-to-be wife?" Kenjij said as he stood there with a smirk on his face.

**so what do you think? i need your opinions and ideas about the next chapter! Ideas would be most helpful!**

**-sheep san Jya na  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**  
**

**Sohmas:**

**Kisa & Hiro: 14**

**Momiji & Haru: 17**

**Tohru, Kyo, Yuki: 18**

**Kagura: 20**

**Momo: 13**

**Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Kureno: 31**

**Akito?**

**Ristu: 30**

**Rin: 19**

**Blaze & Rukio: 22 & 67 (?)**

**Hondas:**

**Takuya & Haine: 6**

**Zero, Ai: 14**

**Sona, Toshiki, Aya: 18**

**Tiko, Ryokka, Riko: 30 **

**Hatsumi: 20**

_Pervously: _

_" Hey! It sounded like fun, so I joined in!" Haine said as she laughed and everyone sweat dropped, then out of now where a blue flashes appeared and there stood, Kenjiji._

_"Well, well how's my soon-to-be wife?" Kenjij said as he stood there with a smirk on his face._

**so what do you think? i need your opinions and ideas about the next chapter! Ideas would be most helpful!**

**-sheepsan**

**Chapter Four: The New Husband? And the Secrets?**

**Previously:**

_"Umm... Hanie. A demon?" Zero said as he looked over to Haine._

_" Hey! It sounded like fun, so I joined in!" Haine said as she laughed and everyone sweat dropped, then out of now where a blue flashes appeared and there stood, Kenjiji._

_"Well, well how's my soon-to-be wife?" Kenjij said as he stood there with a smirk on his face._

**Now:**

"Well, well how's my soon-to-be wife?" Kenjij said as he stood there with a smirk on his face. His hair was light brown, and his clothes were like a Chinese style and the color was red.

"What are _you _doing, here?! asked Tiko.

"Aw... what's with the angry face, Tiko? Why can't a husband visit his future fiancée?" Keniji asked as he walked to where Tohru was. He stopped and looked at Tohru.

"Ah, I see you used the protected spell, don't worry..." Kenjij said as he muttered a spell and his hand was glowing, it was a red glow.

"It won't last for long..."

_'No!'_ Tohru thought as she got up and ran outside.

"Where's do you think your going?" Kenjij asked as he appeared in front of her with a smile on his face, she was just outside of the door, before he appeared.

"Leaving!" Tohru said as she closed her eyes and then disappear. Then she reappeared at the roof. Then behind Tohru was Keniji, just by three feet. By now, the whole Sohmas and Hondas were outside seeing what's going on.

"Riko! Do something?!" asked Tiko, who was looking at her.

"I can't! He won't let me in!" Riko said as she looks at Tohru.

"What do you mean that you can't do anything?!" asked Toshiki.

"He blocked his thoughts!"

"Damn it!" Sona said as he closed his eyes and then appeared at the roof, where Tohru was. Then behind him were Toshiki, Blaze and Ryokka.

"Keniji! Stop!" Blaze said as he went to where his sister were. While Keniji was reaching out to Tohru, his hands pasted her protected shield and grabbed her by the arm.

"Keniji... you're hurting me..." Tohru said as she felt his hand squeezed her arm.

"Aw... what's wronged... my princess..." Kenjiji said as he looked at her, his voice was deep. Tohru's eyes widen as she recognized that voice.

"It was you! You started the fire!"

"Your always right." he said as he gripped her closer to him, Tohru was struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Now, now. If you keep moving it's going to hurt more." he said as Tohru stopped struggling.

"Keijij stop this now!" Sona said as he began to chat.

_Sky of light_

_help me defeat the one _

_who causes harmed to the person who is innocent_

_Released!_

A red light shot out of nowhere, there stood in front of him was a cat, the color (a/n: fur) was red and the eyes were cold as it was coming from hell.

"Ready, Yoko?" asked Sona, the animal nodded his head.

"Let's do it!"

"Hey, did you forget about us, you baka?" asked Toshiki was had a animal besides him, it was a rat, it color was silver and the eyes looked like it was white as snow.

Beside Blaze and Ryokko were their spirited ally, a dog and a dragon. The dog was brown and as the dragon, it was green.

"Of course not!" Sona said as he look back at the small group and back at Tohru.

"Keniji for the last time! Let go of Ru!" Blaze said as he charged at him.

"Get him, boys!" Keniji said as a herd of dogs came out of nowhere and blocked Blazed way. It has a fierce growl, and it looked like it was strong.

"Damnit!" Blaze said as a herd of dogs surrounded him and his cousin.

"Tohru!" yelled Ryokko. Tohru had her eyes closed, then Ryokko heard a voice inside her head.

'Ryokko, calm down. I have a plan.'

'Tohru?'

'Yes, it me. Hold on let me get the others.' Tohru telepath as she open her eyes and looked at Sona and Blaze, and closes her eyes again.

'Hey, dummies! You hear me?'

'Ru?'

'Inu?'

'Don't call me a inu, you baka!'

'yeah, yeah so what the plan.'

'The plan is this, I'll have to chant and you guys attack him. '

'Did you get that Ryokko?'

'Yea!'

'Okay! Here's it go!'

_The Sky and Light hear my plead._

_Get rid of those beast to let my comrades though_

_And let me have the power!_

_Release!_

**SO... what do you think?! Review and tell me! And your ideas for the next chapter! Ja ne!!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Sohmas:**

Kisa & Hiro: 14

Momiji & Haru: 17

Tohru, Kyo, Yuki: 18

Kagura: 20

Momo: 13

Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Kureno: 31

Akito?

Ristu: 30

Rin: 19

Blaze & Rukio: 22 & 67 (?)

**Hondas:**

Takuya & Haine: 6

Zero, Ai: 14

Sona, Toshiki, Aya: 18

Tiko, Ryokka, Riko: 30

Hatsumi: 20

**Chapter Five: Leave me Alone!!**

**Previsously:**

_The Sky and Light hear my plead._

_Get rid of those beast to let my comrades though_

_And let me have the power!_

_Release!_

**Now:**

_The Sky and Light hear my plead._

_Get rid of those beast to let my comrades though_

_And let me have the power!_

_Release!_

A silver light came out from the sky and into Tohru's hand. Tohru's direct the sliver light into the packs of wolves. The packs of wolves, vansidhed into thin air as soon Tohru shot the silver light from her hand. Blaze and the others ran up to where Tohru and Kenji were. Blaze and Sona attack him, and when they did, Ryokko came up from behind those two and grabbed Tohru from Kenji's clucthes and Kenji however summon a dissapearing spell, but before he left he left a little gift to her...

"Hey! Ru?! Are you there?! Helllooo?" ask Blaze as he wave his hand back and forth in front of Tohru's face. Tohru groan a little and slowly open her eyes. To see the Sohmas and Hondas surrounding her. She slowly rose with the help of Ryokka and Riko.

"Hey, Tohru. Are you alright?" ask Ryokka as she look at Tohru, her face was pale.

"I think I am. I haven't use my powers in a long time. Ah!" Tohru said as she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder. She removed her sleeve to see a bruise, the burise was a little blue.

"You're sick. We have to have you relax for the next few days Tohru." said Riko, as he rose up.

"But...I can't! I have school tommrrow and work after that!"

"Still you need to rest, we can't have you hurt yourself any longer. You know how you get when this happen."

"Are you saying that I can't take care of myself?!"

"No, I'm saying that if you push yourself any further, you'll end up like your fa--."

"DON'T!" Tohru said as she cut him off, she look at him, her eyes were in a different color and so was her voice. "Don't say his name in front of me! Understand?! I don't care what happen to him! That was years ago. This is now! And I will not be treated like I was a child! Or have you forgotten who I am! And what I am to you?!"

"No," whisper Riko, "I haven't forgotten who are you. Please forgive me."

Riko bowed in front of her, the Hondas did the same thing. Except for Blaze, the Sohmas were confused on what was going on.

"This is nothing. Now I have to get ready for bed." Tohru said as she tried to rose up, but slump back down.

"See? What did I tell you. If you keep it up, you're going to hurt even more." Riko said as he took a look at Tohru, who face was flushed and a little red.

"I told you it's nothing!"

Tohru tried it again, but only to find herself slumping down the couch. Blaze walk over to Tohru, he sat right next to her.

"Tohru, you have to rest. I don't want it to happen again. You were so close last time," Blaze said as he turn his head to Tohru's, "and if you keep it up. You won't be able to finished High School."

"But..." Tohru started.

"No buts. And if you keep it up, keep pushing yourself, you'll won't seceend on your goal. Is that what you want? Not to graduate?"

"I want to graduate."

"Then you have to rest, let your fever cool down. Other wise, you won't be able to do things that the kingdom and this world needs you to do. Understand?" Blaze said as he look at her, tears foaming in her eyes. Tohru hugged her brother, knowing that he was right, if she keeps this up, she wouldn't be able to do the things that she wants to in this life and her kingdom's life.

"I'll rest, I won't let it happen agaian, I'm so close to graduate. I won't let it happen." Tohru said as she let go of Blaze, with a small smile her face.

"That's what I wanna hear." Blaze said as he wiped away Tohru's tears that was streaming down. Tohru turned her head from Blaze's to Riko's, he was still bowing and so was the rest of the Hondas.

"Riko...I am sorry for yelling at you, I let my anger get to me. Please forgive me."

"No, I should be forgiving you. It was my falut for metioning your father. And for my actions, I should be punished."

"No. I cannot allow that. You should know me well, seeing how I hate hurting the people who I loved and cared about."

Riko chuckled and stood up, the Hondas followed his lead, "Yes, you are right. It's late, let's gets some rest. Tohru, you shall be sleeping down here tonight, where I can keep an eye on you."

"Yes, I agree Riko."

"As for the rest, the Sohmas can sleep in the upstairs room and in the living room. And for the Hondas can sleep outside, where the house is waiting for them."

"Wait! There's a house outside?!" ask Momiji looking surprise.

"Yes, they brought it with them, well it not set up yet..." Blaze said as he looks at Momiji.

A/N: Review??


	6. Chapter 6

Sohmas:

Kisa & Hiro: 14

Momiji & Haru: 17

Tohru, Kyo, Yuki: 18

Kagura: 20

Momo: 13

Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Kureno: 31

Akito?

Ristu: 30

Rin: 19

Blaze & Rukio: 22 & 67 (?)

Hondas:

Takuya & Haine: 6

Zero, Ai: 14

Sona, Toshiki, Aya: 18

Tiko, Ryokka, Riko: 30

Hatsumi: 20

**Chapter 6: The Darkness around her Heart!**

It was five in the morning, Tohru woke up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast, her fever was gone, suddenly a loud boom was from outside, waking everyone. They all ran outside to see what was going on.

Boom!

"Damn it! Can't you watch were you are going?!" shouted Sona who was in his sleeping clothes, a pair of sleeping pant and a t-shirt.

"Why don't you watch where you are going, after all whose fault is it when your mother died? Whose fault that you are hated be everyone here. Oh, wait. It was you." Toshiki said as he smirk at Sona, who was getting angry his hands were turning into first and he was trembling.

"SHUT UP!!" Sona said as he charge at Toshiki with a punch and then a kick, Toshiki dodge all of his attacks, but he didn't see this one coming, Tohru came out of nowhere and attack Toshiki and Sona. Tohru kick Toshiki in the ribs and hit Sona on the cheek.

"Toshiki knock it off! I won't tolerate this any longer! Understand?!!" Tohru shouted as she looks at him, her eyes were serious.

"And what are you going to do punish me? Like you can't do that. You can't even punished one of us. "

"Shut up!"

Smack!

Tohru smack Toshiki. His cheek was bleeding, her face didn't show any emotion.

"What the hell did you do?! It's going to be a while before she gets back to herself!" shouted Blaze as he ran to Tohru. Her eyes were black as the night, you couldn't see anything that was alive, you could see darkness, death and pure hate.

"So you think this is easy for me, living by myself, wondering what it like to die, not to live to? Then you should feel this, trust me I won't stop myself." Tohru said, raise her hand and smack Toshiki again.

"Tohru snap out of it! You can't do this again!" Roki shouted, he ran to Tohru and grabbed her from behind, Tohru tired to get out of it.

"Blaze. You have to attack her, its the only way. You know that if she does this again it would be more dangerous. She already hurt enough people already."

"I know that, but I can't hurt her, in the state that she's in. I can't."

"Aw. Hear that. Big Brother thinks that he's too weak to hit his own sister. It's sad, you can't even save her from the dark side. Then this should be fun." Tohru said, she attack Roki and charged straight at Hanie.

"Hanie look out!!" shout Ai as she stood in front of her, her arms are spread out.

"Think again."

Tohru disappeared from her spot and appeared behind her. She kick her in the rib sending her across two feet. She stood up and raise her hand in the sky and began to chant: _"I called upon the devils of hell to grant me my wish. I command you to summon the darkness of my heart."_

"Damn it!" Blaze said, running towards Tohru. As he got there, Tohru's hands were in the air, sky were turning black. "Tohru snapped out of it! You can't have the darkness control you. Tohru!"

Tohru looks at Blaze, he was hugging her. There was a moment of silence until she spoke, "Then help me. Tell me. Why is the world so cruel for those who didn't do anything. I didn't do anything and they think it was fun to torture me, saying that I wasn't his child, that I didn't look like them. Y'know I was always wondering what it like to die, with out people in the world to care about you. Heh. Ever since then, I began to detest them, I didn't want them near me, but that didn't stop you from teasing me." Tohru turned her head, her eyes were turning to black, a tear was rolling down her cheek. "I can't make this stop. I need the darkness, I always needed it. That why when I was little, I would hid myself in the dark. Y'know that right...Blaze?"

Blaze's face was in horror, he was shock to see this look on her face, although it was a long time ago. Her face were showing sadness and no life was inside of her.

"Wait...you were never there...weren't you? You would always walk by as you didn't know that I existed, when you were with your friends too. With everyone else. They acted like that, I would always hated them and you. Then I didn't talk, remember everyone, how you would come and talk to me, and I didn't talk. Here let me show you then."

Tohru open her hand and chatted, _"Hear me, from the time of the past. Release them my past that I kept hidden. I chanted this to release us into my past."_

The whole backyard and house was replaced by a house, that was still useable. It was like a castle, there were many doors and many rooms, as they were guided to the various of room, they didn't stop until there was inside of one room was the King himself, the Hondas and young Tohru who was sitting at the end, her eyes look like it was like now, filled with darkness and no life. Everyone else were talking, it looked like there was a gathering, nine people came walking towards Tohru who was looking outside. They were Zero, Ai, Sona, Toshiki, Aya, Tiko, Ryokka, Roki and Hatsumi, when they were little. Tiko who was walking with the group, they were whispering to each other, they were saying that one of them should go and talk to her, they all agreed to have Tiko talk to her, seeing that he was the oldest of them. He took at step and walk towards her, he smiled at Tohru, hesitantly. Tohru who was not having any interested on what was going on, she took one glace to see who was it and it was one of the people that her father said to be nice to.

"H-Hi. We were wondering if you could play with us? If you want that is?" Toki said, looking at Tohru. Hoping that she would say something.

"Hey, you kids. Don't bother her, she won't talk, even though she looks old enough." Called out a voice, it was Blaze when he was younger, he came walking to the small group with some people behind him.

"Why?" ask Tiko wondering why she wouldn't talk.

"That how she is. Since no one would talk to her, she would just sit in her room and stay in there, like no one was even alive. I wouldn't talk to her." Blaze said as he smirk at the kids. Tohru didn't want to hear the rest and stood up, she couldn't be in here where people will give her pity. Like they been doing. Tohru walked out of the room, not looking back. The small group followed her, wondering where she going. Blaze and the rest were also interested, she would always leave the gathering. They followed her, where she was leading them to a garden, a small one. Before they even given a chance to talk. She opened a book and looked at the pictures.

"Hey. What do you think she's doing?" said one of the people that was in Blaze's group. Before he could reply, a white light came from where Tohru was. The two group ran to where Tohru was. And there was in front of them were two small fairies, one was a female and the other one was a male. The female have a butterfly wings and her eyes were like hazel as the light, she had some clothing on, it looked like it was handmade. It was a yutanta with a long trench coat that had on a red butterfly on the back. As for the male, it wings were like dragonfly, and its eyes where red as blood. It had on the same clothing as the female, but its trench coat was dark green with a hazel dragonfly on its back.

"What?! No fair! You're not suppose to get them until you're eight! That's the rule and she's only four!!" shouted the person that was asking Blaze before. They could shush him, Tohru turned around to see them. She stood up and ran, the two fairies followed her, and the two group followed her. Which lead them back at the gathering ball room.

"Hey! Everyone, look!! The girl has her own fairs! And she's not even eight yet!" shouted the boy. All eyes and ears turns to Tohru, who was in the center of the stage.

"What?! Is this true, Kasyuta? That she's have her own fairies?" ask a male who was looking at him.

"It's seems that I didn't know that she's could do this at a young age, it's certainly extraditing." said Kyoko as she walks to Tohru, who was holding her fairies in her hand. When she reached Tohru, she was filching as Kyoko was raising her hand.

"Hey, it's alright. I won't hurt you. You did a wonderful job. Didn't she, everyone?"

Kyoko stood up and looks at the people, who looked at her with a disgusted face.

"Hear me chant this spell." said a small voice, everyone turned their attention to where the voice was coming from. It was Tohru who was closing her eyes, a blue light came out from her hand.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Its against the rules not to use magic when you aren't at the age!" shouted Blaze, who came walking to where Tohru was, the rest were behind him.

But Tohru didn't hear him, she kept chanting, " In the heaven, a light of pureness. Release me. From the darkness around my heart. I called upon a angel who would watch over me. Please...I call upon you to take me, to take my darkness."

Tears were coming down to Tohru's cheeks, a white light came from the ceiling, and there in the light was a angel with angel wings. Her eyes and hair was gold as the gold itself. Then suddenly the rooms and people began to vanished, you could hear birds and trees, a house with a backyard. They were back.

"So...what your point is this?" asks Blaze.

Tohru chuckle, "You still don't get this at all. Do you?"

"But I still don't understand. What were you trying to show us?" ask Tiko, trying to find out what she was telling them.

"It's easy. After I chanted that spell, I became more happier, cheerier, and even a klutz, right?"

"Yeah. You did sound like you were full of life." said Rokkyo.

"Pretty soon after that...I began to wonder why am I so happy for. Is it because of the darkness around my heart is gone? Or is it something much more deeper? You see I began to ask myself these questions. And soon, I began to feel hate around my heart. I began to hate myself and the people around me."

"So what your point?!" ask Sona.

"I began to torture myself."

A surpise look came from everyone.

"Why do you all look surprise? You shouldn't, it began to hurt at first, but it didn't."

"Then why are you hurting yourself for!?" ask Kagura.

"To tell you the truth I don't even know. But whenever I touch someone, I could see the hate in their hearts. I could see why they hate me or someone. Like Yuri. She was attack by Gina. Because she was playing with Tinto. Remember...how I would just make her fall or trip and she would get mad and yells at me for doing that? Well, that was the reason, soon Gina found out and decide to get personal and attack me, she knew that if she get close to someone I care about...I would get out of hand."

Tohru's eyes began to sadden, her face were even sadden itself.

"Yeah, I remember it so well, that ever time I see you...well you know." said Ai.

"It wasn't a pretty sight either, you had a lot of temper, and strength too. It took three adults to get you off Gina." Zero said, thinking his face shows that he was bored.

"Well, I have to go. Don't you worry though, I will be back."

Tohru's eyes and face turned from sadness, hatred into loving and caring Tohru they all knew.

"You heard it...all of it?" she ask, not looking at them.

"Yeah...," Kyo said as he sighed.

"I see. I'll cook breakfast and call in school that we have an illness. After that do what you want."

Tohru walk to the kitchen and begun to make breakfast and call the school explaining why she and the Sohmas couldn't come to school. When breakfast was ready, she called everyone and they all ate in silence. When the dishes were finished, she went to her room and lock it.

A/N: See you in the next chapter, Chap. 7: To Protect or to Unprotect? Don't forget to review...

Here's a question, What should I do if I said this in the next chapter:

"Oh, then I guess you don't want to protect me from the poeple who have been brothing me lately, huh? You want to leave me there unprotected, hurting me for some dumb reason, or something that this world was calling it...what was it again Shigure, something about having 'fun' with me." Tohru said, looking at them with a small sad face. "Isn't that right Shigure, you said if I was unprotected and vurneable to others, they would have 'fun' with me, right?"

Would it be...:

1.What-have-you-been-teaching-her-look OR

2.I-will-kill-you-look OR

3.You-shall-die-in-hell-look OR

4. you could give me your idea of a 'look' for it. And if I see if I like it, I'll use it in the fanfic.

And what do you think in Shigure's mind would say when the Sohmas and Hondas gave him those looks? Any ideas?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: To Protect or to Unprotect?**

_Tohru walk to the kitchen and begun to make breakfast and call the school explaining why she and the Sohmas couldn't come to school. When breakfast was ready, she called everyone and they all ate in silence. When the dishes were finished, she went to her room and lock it._

It's been three days since that little incident. Tohru was acting like she was her old self, but for the Sohmas and Hondas, they're worrid, what will happen to her. Everyone was up and ealry for the day, a school day that is. It was a normal breakfast, unitl Tiko spoke, saying that they are going to school.

"Everyone I have a annnocement," he said as he looks at the large group. "Takuya, Hanie, Zero, Ai, Sona, Toshiki, Aya and Hatsumi, all of you will be in school this week, there's will be no choice, you all already took the enterance exams. Hatsumi you will go with Kaugra here, you will be attending her school. Takyua, Hanie, Zero and Ai, you guys will be attending Kisa and Hiro's school. And as for the three of you," Tiko said, looking over at Sona, Toshiki and Aya, "you'll be attending Tohru's school. I will not tolatre any objections, your school things are ready for you. And I want you all to come striengt here after school is over, we have thing to take in matter."

The Hondas stared at Tiko, wondering if he was nuts, "Can someone tell me why are we doing this for?" ask Sona, looking over at Tiko.

"Hey," said Tiko who was looking over at Sona, "it wasn't my idea, it was Tohru's. If you wanna know ask her."

"Tohru's?!" asking the Hondas, each of them looking surprise. Just in time, Tohru came in, wiping her hands on her apron. She looked up, "You called?"

"Yeah. How come we have to go to this thing you call 'school' anyway? Why can't you go by yourself?" ask Sona.

"Oh, then I guess you don't want to protect me from the poeple who have been brothing me lately, huh? You want to leave me there unprotected, hurting me for some dumb reason, or something that this world was calling it...what was it again Shigure, something about having 'fun' with me." Tohru said, looking at them with a small sad face. "Isn't that right Shigure, you said if I was unprotected and vurneable to others, they would have 'fun' with me, right?"

Right now, all eyes were on Shigure, you could see hatered, I-will-kill-you-look came from those who were protective of Tohru, a You-shall-die-in-hell-look, came from others who was caring to Tohru and the last one was either, What-going-on-look from some of them who didn't understand it at all, and the last one: Yay!-Shigure-is-in-trouble!! While this was happening in Shigure's mind was: 'Crap! I was only kidding, I mean come on, it's not like it's was going to happen to her isn't??'

"You're worng, Shigure, it will happen to her one day and if you're not carefull, I will not be easy on you." said Riko, giving him the I-will-not-hesitant-to-kill-you-look. Shigure, gulped and chuckle.

"So, that's settled, you're going, get ready, we leave in twenty-five mintues." Tohru said, walking upstaris to her room to change, soon one by one, the Hondas followed and got dressed in the uniform that was assigned to them.

"You got to be kidding me, there's no way that I will not wear that!" Sona said, looking over at Toshiki and Aya who was wearing the Kaibrara High uniform (a/n: you should know how it looks like, somehow i can't described them...).

"Oh, grow up. Besides think about it, if you go you could beat Tatsuki at a race that we're having at school. But then again, you would look like a loser at the school, becuse the baka can't seems to take matters to his own little paws, how sad." Tohru siad, walking past them, grabbing her school bag. Meanwhile, Sona was trembling, his hand was turning into fist.

"Why do you have to make things sound so easy when it's not!!" Sona shouted, grabbing the uniform that Hasumi handed him. The Sohmas looked at Tohru. And the Hondas, high-fived her.

"I win the bet! That's five dollars, Takuya!" said Haine, holding out her hand and grinned, Tatkuya was pouting, he handed her five bucks.

"That wasn't fair, how was I suppose to know that Onee-chan would make him do that, and I thought that was Hatsumi's job." pouted Takuya, with his arm cross to his chest.

"That's not a good idea to bet at a young age, Hanie, have I taught you any better than that?" Tohru ask, looking at Haine, who was trying to smile inncently.

"Sort of."

"Then give Tatsuya back his money, there shall be no bets, unless it's between Sona, Toshiki and me. Understand." Tohru said, as she smiled, Sona came out and forwning.

"How the hell is that fun, when I can't even beat you?!" Sona ask, walking in, on his face you could see that he really hated this.

"Aw, the kitty think that he won, isn't that nice, now how about we add some water on you, hm?" ask Tohru, looking at him.

"Hell no!"

"You're so easy to malunpate." Tohru said, walking out the door. The Sohmas and Hondas followed behind her, waving byes at their older cousins.

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are! You're just like Kyo." Tohru said as she sighed, she could feel Kyo staring at her.

"Tell me why would I act like that _'thing'_." Kyo ask, pionting at Sona, who had a cross-marked on his forehead.

"Who are you calling a _'thing'! _You _furball_!"

"What?!"

While this was going on, the Hondas and Sohmas were waving at each other, they reached Kaugra's and Kisa's school and the only school was left was Kabraia High.

"Ai could you?" Tohru ask, looking over at Ai. She nods her head and hit Sona on his head. Sona, put his hand on his bump that Ai had just made.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Sona shouted, looking at Ai. By now, they were reaching the school, a couple of students looked at them.

"It was Tohru's idea, go and yell at her, neko." Ai said, walking along with the group.

"Hey, Ruta, why did you do that anyway?" ask Sona, smirking at this. Tohru frozen at that name. She began to trembling a little, but she took a second to calm herself down.

"He's so dead!" Tohru mutter, continued to walking to the school meeting her friends, Uo and Hana.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap. 8: The Past is Coming Back!**

Sohmas:

Kisa & Hiro: 14

Momiji & Haru: 17

Tohru, Kyo, Yuki: 18

Kagura: 20

Momo: 13

Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Kureno: 31

Akito: ?

Ristu: 30

Rin: 19

Blaze & Rukio: 22 & 67 (?)

Hondas:

Takuya & Haine: 6

Zero, Ai: 14

Sona, Toshiki, Aya: 18

Tiko, Ryokka, Riko: 30

Hatsumi: 20

"This won't be going well..." Tohru said, sighing at her desk. Uo and Hana was sitting next to her.

"Tell me about it, your cousin are even worse than the Sohmas," said Uo, looking at the window.

"Yes...I agree." said Hana in her monetone voice.

"How much worse they could be?" ask Yuki, walking over to them.

"Where have you been? Don't tell me you haven't heard of the Honda Anger?!" ask Uo, looking surprise at the 'Prince'.

"No."

"Whats with this 'Honda's Anger?' " ask Kyo, looking over, he was bored, school was about to start in a few mintues.

"When the three of us were in middle school, Tohru's cousins transferred. They were famous, for just their good looks and their althealics like you guys are, but Tohru didn't even have that kinda skill. Then one day, when Hana and I weren't there, Tohru was being bullied by some classmates, or should I say, "Fans Hondas". They kept callin' her name and how she didn't even look like them, the next thing ya know, she attack the kids that was bullin' her. And let me tell ya, it ain't pretty to see. One of the classmate was there and he record the whole thing. Ever since then, Tohru started to become cold, her emotion was blank, it was like no one could read h--"

"UO! Stop!" Tohru shouted, the whole class room, stared at her she was standing up, her hand was turning into a fist, clenching it.

"Don't tell them the rest. The past is the past, it's not something to be toyed with!"

Uo looked at Tohru with a 'sorry-look', "I'm sorry, I forgot that you hated to repeat things over."

"That's right, so don't repeat them in fornt of me, understand?" Torhu ask, looking at Uo darkly.

"Tohru...calm down. Your waves are dark and angerd." Hana reported, Tohru snapped out of it.

"Sorry, Uo I didn't mean that." she said, bowing to Uo.

"Hey, it's alright. It was my fault telling them the story in fornt of you."

"Okay, everyone in thier seats, we have three new students, come in." said Mayu, walking in, and behind her was Sona, Ai, and Toshiki. (a/n: everyone's in thier seats.)The class stared at the three new students, Tohru looked outside, her hand was resting on her chin.

"Please introduced yourself."

"Names' Ai, cousin, Sona, and Toshiki." Ai said, pionting to Sona, Toshiki and herself.

"Hey, I remember you three!" said a classmate, "Aren't you three related to Tohru?"

"Yes, we are. Got a problem with that?" ask Sona.

"Baka knock it off, and get to your seats." Tohru said, staring at him with a angry vibe.

"Yes, Ruta." Sona said, walking to his seat, Ai and Toshiki followed behind him, some students snickers at that nick-name. Tohru faces began to rose of ashamed and anger, she stood up, just about when Mayu was teaching.

"Honda? It there something worng?" Mayu ask as Tohru stood up and gather her things.

"I need to get out of here, it making me sick, I can't stand it."

Mayu nodded her head, she heard of the stories about her and her nick-name.

"Aw. Look Ruta running away again." said a classmate, laughing, some students laughed along with him, then a '_bam_' was on his desk.

"You got a probelm with me?" Tohru said darkly to Tenshi (the boy that was laughing).

"Yes, what kinda girl wants to beat up a couple of students that doesn't have a father and a wimpy mother." he said, smirking at her. Tohru could feel anger rasing inside her, Ai and her cousins ran to Tohru, holding her back. The classroom looked sacred.

"Lookie, the cousins are protecting her already? What happened at middle school, hmm?"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Tohru shouted trying to get out of her cousin's gripped. "DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT THEM! YOU DON'T KNOW THEM!"

"And what? They weren't there for you then and look at now, her come cousins to the recuse. It's sad. No one was protecting you from us, and you still have that mark right?"

Tohru eyes' widen, Tenshi smirked.

"You still have it? After all these years you still have it?"

"N-no! Get out! Out! Leave!" Tohru shireked, backing away, her cousins get go of her, in their eyes were hororr, the horror of _'Blanking Tohru'_. Tohru's hands were covering her ears, her eyes shut tightly, memories were following back.

**Flashback:**

"_Hey, Honda. What's with you? Trailin' your cousin like that. Why are you even hangin' out with them. You're not even close to good lookin' Ai. I mean c'mon. You don't even looked like you're related to them." said one of Tohru's classmate, Hina._

"_Yeah," agreed another student, whose name was Tomaki._

"_Hey, let's have some fun with her, she dosen't look like the one to talk to someone about this." said Hina, smirking at her. Torhu was trembling at this, she could feel herself shaking. _

"_Please stop. Don't do this." she begged._

"_Yeah, right." said a classmate. There were a total of four students beating her up. Tohru kept begging for them to stop. She could feel her heart hurts. The words they say to her, rose her to anger._

"_I bet she dosen't have anyone love her. Think about it she's a loney little girl with no mommy and daddy taking care of her." said a girl, beating Tohru on her stomach._

"_Shut up." Tohru whisprer, the girls stop. They all stared at her._

"_What did you say baby?" said Hina, smaking Tohru on her head._

"_I said, SHUT UP!!" Tohru roar, standing up and beating them. She could hear them pleading for her to stop, she stopped, when she felt, blood trickling from her neck, like someone was sucking out blood out of her. Behind her was her only friend and he was smirking at her. She could see darkness around his eyes and long teeth from his mouth. When he pulled out his fangs, Tohru was scared, she ran out of the room. All of she could think of was to get far away from here, away from everyone._

**End of Flashback**

"STOP! PLEASE!" Torhu shouted, you could see blood and burise coming back, as if it was just yesterday that it happen. Her legs gave away, and now she was on the floor.

"PLEASE STOP! STOP!" she shouted louder, the classroom stared at her in horror. It was like a horror movie on, but this time in real life.

"TOHRU!!" shouted the Hondas', Sohmas and Mayu. But Tohru didn't hear them, all she could do was to scream, her face was beating up, bruises were all over her body, her hair was mess up, she was stuck in time, her worse nightmare and time that she locked away are out.

"Don't look at me! Please leave!" she shouted, running towards the window, her cousins ran up to her, but it was too late she crashed though it, giving her more scractes.

_CRASHED!_

The glass shattered into pieces. Tohru landed on the ground and ran out of the school grounds.

"Tohru!" shouted Yuki, Kyo, Ai, Sona and Tohsiki. They saw her ran from the school grounds.

Sona walked over to Tenshi and grabbed him by the collar, "What the hell did you do to her?!" he shouted, staring at him with anger. While the class stared at them.

Tenshi smiled as if there was nothing worng, "All I did was recreate what happen that's all, there's no harm in that is there?"

"You...!"

A/N: Review? What do you think what will happen in the next chapter, tell me what you think, and I'll see if I can put your idea into my fanfic.


End file.
